Ka'Bandha
Ka'bandha is a Greater-Daemon of the Blood-God Khorne, known as a BloodThirster. Ka'Bandha is recognised as amongst the most powerful and the most feared of the Blood God's servants and he played an important role during the events of the Horus Heresy. History Horus Heresy Within the pantheon of the Blood God, Ka'Bahnda is regarded as one his most prolific killers. He is a murderous engine of destruction, slaughtering in exalted joy for his lord Khorne. He first appeared during the dark days of the Horus Heresy in the 31st Millennium upon the planet of Signus-Prime located in the tri-star system known as the Signus Cluster. For untold generations this system had been the centre for human civilisation and industrialisation. But it soon fell prey to the whims of the chaos-Gods, whose hidden witch-cabals and summoned Daemons rose up in violent insurrection and seized power. Overnight, they turned the once industrious system into a Realm of Chaos, and a dominion of daemons. The entire system became a charnel house and a place of evil. To rid himself of a potentially troublesome Loyalist Legion, the recently-corrupted Warmaster Horus dispatched his Brother Primarch Sanguinius and his Blood-Angels Legion to the sector where they would be caught unaware and destroyed by the Forces of Chaos. The valiant Space-Marines were quickly assaulted by the daemonic host as they entered the system. Despite the fact that they had never before fought against such a foe, the Blood Angels were sure that they would prevail. Discovering the rotten heart at its centre, Sanguinius and his Blood Angels assaulted the world of Signus Prime and its daemonic hordes. Amidst the carnage, thousands of loyal Blood Angels were cut down by the foul hordes of Daemons. Soon the Plains of the Damned became awash in blood as the Blood Angels forced their way into the very heart of the Daemon Lord's realm. On the battlefields of Signus, Sanguinius came face-to-face with the powerful Ka'bandha, a Greater Daemon of Khorne, for the first time. The Daemon taunted the Primarch, revealing Horus's treachery. Enraged, the angelic Primarch fought the brutal Bloodthirster in single combat. Seizing the initiative during the battle, he surprised Bloodthirster with his frenzied assault, stabbing his sword into the daemon's chest, ripping open a gaping wound. The massive creature roared in fury and pain, lashing out with his whip at the Primarch's legs. Sanguinius was momentarily unbalanced as his legs were crushed in the whip's coils. He then smashed Sanguinius to the ground with the flat of his axe. The winged hero was stunned, helpless before the Daemon's wrath. As his vision cleared he looked up at the mighty monster towering over him. The Greater Daemon taunted him one final time, let out a mighty bellow and then struck out across the battlefield, slaughtering 500 Space Marines with huge swathes of his mighty axe. They psychic backlash of the deaths of so many of his sons suddenly blasted Sanguinius into unconsciousness. It would not be until the closing days of the Horus Heresy that Sanguinius would once again be confronted by the vile Daemon Lord. During the Battle of Terra, the Bloodthirster confronted the Primarch atop the Eternity Gate which guarded the way before the Emperor's throne room. The Greater Daemon struck Sanguinius, casting the angel upon the broken stone. Preparing to strike a killing blow, the Blood Angels' Primarch called upon his last reserves of strength and power. With a massive effort, he confronted the Greater Daemon for the last time. Leaping upon the Bloodthirster, he seized it about the wrist and ankle and rose up high into the air, then he smashed it across his knee, breaking the creature's back with a powerful crack. He then swung the body of Ka'bandha around and hurled the broken behemoth into the midst of the daemonic host, slamming the Gate shut against the ravening hordes. The Darkest Hour The vile Greater Daemon would not be seen again until 10,000 years later. In the year 999.M41, Ka'bandha returns from the darkness of the Warp at the head of a mighty daemonic host at his command, striking a blow against his hated enemies, the Blood Angels, upon the world of Ammonai, outermost planet of the Baal System. To compound matters, a tendril of Hive-Fleet Leviathan is judged to be on a direct course for the Blood Angels' homeworld of Baal. Faced with the dual threat, the Blood Angels' Chapter-Master Commander Cervan Dante makes hasty preparations, uniting both Imperial and non-human worlds in a desperate bid for survival. Even with such a substantial host at his command, Dante knows that it will not be enough to repel both the Daemons and the Tyranids. Therefore, he recalls the 3rd Company from Armageddon and sends requests for aid to their Successor Chapters. Dispatching their full fighting strength, the Flesh-Tearers are the first to respond without hesitation. Ultimately all but the Lamenters lend aid to their Primogenitor Chapter. Even the Renegade Chapter, the Knights of Blood, heed the call, though they take great care not to fight alongside the other Successor Chapters. Ka'bandha met his fate on the world of Khartas, where he was confronted by the Sanguinor, the legendary protector of the Blood Angels. The Daemon and the angel fought a mighty battle, reminiscent of the ages-old battle fought thousands of years before during the Battle of Terra at the Eternity Gate. Both combatants took a multitude of terrible wounds, neither side willing to acquiesce to the other. Worn and weary, the Sanguinor's light glowed a bit dimmer and the Greater Daemon's oozed foul black-ichor from a score of wounds. Weaponless, the two combatants confronted one another for the final time. In a desperate act, the Sanguinor hurled himself towards the mighty Bloodthirster and hauled the foul creature high into the atmosphere, his jumppack blazing. As Ka'bandha reigned bludgeoning blows upon him, the Sanguinor ignored them, flying higher into the sky until the air began to thin. Only then did he release his hold on the Daemon lord. Its wings rendered broken and useless, the Greater Daemon plummeted from the heavens like a meteor, until finally it impacted with the surface of the planet. Lying in a massive crater, it's body broken beyond repair, Ka'bandha's spirit was cast back into the Warp to grovel at the feet of the Blood God's Throne of Skulls. As for the Sanguinor, he vanished in the final moments of the battle, leaving the field as mysteriously as he had arrived. Category:Demons Category:BloodThirsters Category:Daemons (Empyrean)